Ulimate Warrior
by Smartass Wolf
Summary: Crossover with RK. Read and Review please


The brunette groaned as she heard the familiar tone of her alarm clock going off. Her eyes were assaulted by a ray of light as the sun came out of its hiding spot beneath the ground. A cool breeze that fluttered the silk curtains made the teenager curl deeper into her comforter, but the noise was steadily getting louder and taking her away from her dream world and bringing her back to reality.

Finally ruby eyes quivered open and toned arms pushed the blanket and sheet away from her body with practiced ease. Sitting up her feet grazed the hardwood floor and she regretted not having a pair of socks on. Steeling herself for the second impact she set her feet on the cold floor. Pushing her body up and using her feet to propel her forward toward the alarm clock across the room. Within seconds she was there as the noise reached its crescendo, she slapped her hand down over it, effectively stopping the noise.

Plopping down on the stool in front of the vanity, her hand grazed over the handle of the brush and wrapped her fingers around it. Picking it up she ran the brush absentmindedly through the now long tresses, getting all of the tangles and frizz from sleeping on it excellently out of her hair. The soon to be woman put her brush back down in the same spot.

As she moved through her usual routine, she became more awake and alert. Her outfit for the day consisted of a revealing white tank top that stopped right above her belly button to show off the glittering piece of jewelry she had gotten last year as a birthday present to herself. Ice blue short shorts with flames on the side and a pair of white sneakers finished off the look. Her hair was pulled back into a ponytail with her bangs out and framing her natural ruby red eyes.

She walked into her kitchen and grabbed an energy shake and banana to go. By the time she made it out of the house, the sun was almost done rising. She moved with a graceful silence as she had her breakfast that had been accomplished through many years of "training." The young woman made it to the Kinomiya dojo when the sun had finished rising.

Her name is Hilary Tatibana. Hilary had attracted many admirers from her years of training and coaching the Bladebreakers. Three years had passed since the victory against BEGA. In those years, something had it her in the form of puberty. She grew up and filled out. Her once stick like figure had filled out in all the right places, she now had a C cup where she used to have a flat chest. Now had hips when she didn't before, the growth spurt she hit gave her longer legs that most guys wished they had wrapped around them while girls were envious. Her hair which had been short before now fell beneath her shoulder blades and waved like the ocean. Her once creamy white skin became tan from all of her time outside training the guys. All in all she was a smoking hot young woman and knew it.

She took off her shoes as she made her way into living room where she knew they had all fallen asleep last night half way into their scary movie night. They were exactly where she had left them last night, with the exception of Kai who she knew would be up and already dressed to go through another day of rigorous training. Glancing to her right she saw him staring at her. Smiling she raised her eyebrow at them, and she saw the look in his eyes which translated into "you are wearing to short of shorts". Rolling her own eyes back at him and sticking her tongue out, she stepped into the living room and proceeded to wake up Max and Ray.

Max's eyes blinked open to the sight of cleavage in front of him and he turned a nice shade of red. Laughing at him, Hilary said "Maxie would you please help Ray get Daichi and Tyson up." She motioned to Ray with her hand who was giving her the same look Kai had moments ago.

Knowing how long that would take, Hilary walked out of the living and went into the training area where she could hear Gramps practicing like he was still a teenager. She looked at the aging man and had to admire the fact that he was still really good at kendo. Grabbing a bokken, she twirled it as she stepped towards Gramps.

Smiling, Gramps lunged at her; they matched each other for thrusts, parries, slashes, and swings. Neither gaining nor losing ground in the battle but both were having fun while waiting on the rest of the team. Suddenly they started hearing voices from the other side of the shouji and knew that it didn't belong to the team since the voices were coming from the door that led outside. Turning as the door opened both of them faced the visitors that they had never seen before.

* * *

Suddenly a woman with dark blue hair screeched "Who are you and what are you doing in my dojo?" She grabbed the bokken on her hip and went to lunge at them.

Hilary was in front of Gramps in a second and her bright ruby eyes had just turned into a dark brown color as her anger rose. She was going to fight this baka for thinking it would be alright to attack her and her friends in their home. They would pay for the deadly mistake of thinking she would stand by and watch. She watched with fierce eyes as the woman got closer to her and inwardly smiled at her stupidity. She could hear someone in the background saying something but she was concentrating on what was about to happen so she didn't pay attention.

* * *

Karou smiled as she walked outside and saw Kenshin doing the laundry as usual. She turned and saw Misao using Yahiko for target practice, apparently he had something to offend to young woman and she was acting like a child and throwing knives at him.

She turned as she saw Aoshi and Saitou walking up; Aoshi looked like he wanted to choke the Mibu wolf and Saitou looked like a smug bastard as usual. Both were covered in a light sweat, giving away the work out that both had been doing. (I know those two probably wouldn't practice or do anything together, but please go with me on this) As they rounded the corner, they had a tag along with them by the name of Seta Sourjo. He was making a stop in Tokyo to tell Kenshin of his travels so far and what his conclusion was so far but he still had years left of being a rurouni.

Karou turned at the sound of Omasu scolding Jiya for being a womanizing old man; Okon was telling Seujiro Hiko of what she had been doing lately; while Shuro and Shiro were cleaning their weapons. Karou smiled she had missed them all and was happy to have them all at her dojo for a few days to catch up. Megumi and Sano were sitting outside as she wrapped his broken hand again.

Suddenly the gang started to hear a low noise that was steadily getting louder as a light started to assault them. They threw their arms up over their eyes trying to keep from going blind. Just as quickly as it had come, it was over.

The gang all looked at each other trying to figure out what was going on. "What the hell was that?" Misao questioned loudly to no one in particular. She was met with a lot of shrugs. She looked at Himura as he turned his head quickly to something he heard inside the dojo. Pretty soon she could hear what he was hearing, it sounded like someone was fighting!

They all ran into the training area and saw an old man in his training outfit fighting a girl in strange clothing that barely covered anything and the two strangers were looking at them as they ran in.

"Who are you and what are you doing in my dojo?" Screeched Karou as she grabbed her bokken and lunged at the pair. She saw the girl get in front of the old man. Vaguely she heard someone tell her to wait, but she wasn't going to allow this at her dojo!

* * *

Hilary dropped into the first Gatotsu stance and prepared to strike the woman charging at her. Waiting for the exact second she needed, then moved forward like lightning and struck the woman in her shoulder. Effectively ending the other woman's attack and sending her flying through the air as if she were a rag doll being thrown by a child in a temper tantrum. J

Karou had never felt that type of pain before, it was as if every nerve in her shoulder had been stabbed and every bone had been snapped into pieces; even though it wasn't true. Her body slammed into the ground with a heavy thud, and rolled a few feet back. She could feel someone shaking her but couldn't answer for all of the air in her lungs had left when she landed. Karou knew she couldn't move, but still tried as weakly as she could. She realized this odd girl possessed something that she didn't see before, a sword's man spirit and a strength she didn't think that anyone other than Kenshin had.

Hilary went back into the Gatotsu first stance and waited for the next person to try and attack her. She could see the group realized their fatal flaw in underestimating her. The young woman also knew that Gramps was just as shocked about her skill level as her current opponents were. Her eyes were cold and fierce as she scanned the crowd for the next idiot that would attack her.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw her next attacker. The young woman that looked to be about her age, with a long braid came charging at her with kunai in hand. Misao threw the kunai at Hilary for all it was worth but every one of them missed her. Screaming at the brown haired beauty she started trying to kick and punch at the girl.

Hilary just rolled her eyes, and dodged every hit and kick with ease. Letting the bokken drop to the ground, she went into a hand to hand combat mode. Just as Misao went to deliver what she thought would be a knock out kick, Hilary ducked under it; but when she came back up she slammed her fist into the underside of Misao's knee. Jumping back, she realized she couldn't put any weight on her knee, but as she realized that it came too late. Hilary had moved forwarded, as the other girl moved back; catching her shirt she picked the girl up as if she weighed nothing and threw her into the group of people.

Misao saw nothing but pretty colors as she landed in a pile of bodies. Misao could feel something running down her head and vaguely wondered what it was. But she didn't have the time to find out what it was as she like Karou lost consciousness and slipped into a world of black.

Hilary took a quick count of who she had left, just 6 left. A tall man in dark blue with twin kodachi's in one sheath still on his back. Another tall man in some type of uniform with a Japanese sword on his hip; while a shorter man with red hair looked like he was ready to draw a reverse blade sword and hit her with it, but there was something in her eyes that told her not to underestimate this opponent. And next to him stood an average sized man with spiky brown hair that looked like a street fighter with no brain; and in front of him was a perpetually smiling young man with a normal sword watching her with was she guessed was fascination. And behind that group was another taller man, with huge muscles and a cape hanging off his shoulders.

There was another woman, but wearing an old fashioned kimono and assessing the other two women she had beaten and the casualties from when she had thrown the smaller one.

Their heads all snapped to the side as a shouji door opened and relieved a cat looking young man. Ray blinked a few times, wondering what was going on. "Umm Hil who are these people; and why is it they look like they are about to kill you?" The niko-jin asked the girl in curiosity and ambiguously wondered if he would need to get involved in whatever the hell was going on.

* * *

Okay don't kill me! First story in a while I know! But hopefully you all like it. Now if you haven't realized by now, it's a crossover fic between Beyblade and Rurouni Kenshin. I do NOT own either for if I did, both would have ended differently. But to the story, where the hell did Hilary get that training at and just how did the Kenshin gang wind up in that time? Let's find out later. And yeah I know Kenshin would have attacked Hilary the moment she beat Karou but roll with me on this, they are going to have an epic battle later. And I also know that Aoshi wouldn't stand by and let Misao get beaten up but I have reasoning behind this as well. Now to the pairings, I'm going to be a nice person and let my fans review and tell me what pairing they would like to see. Just please don't ask for a Max/Hilary or Tyson/Hilary or Kenny/Hilary one. They will not be counted. But anything else I'm up for trying. Now review!


End file.
